Under the light
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: For Happykate0007. Your typical high school festival story. NejiTen. Oneshot. AU.


**Well, here is my first NejiTen one shot! I sit here writing it with an unsheathed katana leaning against my leg. I know, real smart. I am also listening to The Beatles and J-pop. And the strange thing is, when I had opening itunes, I had intended to listen to The Nightmare Revisited CD. But I ended up listening to the Across The Universe version of I Am The Walrus and now I am listening to the Beatles, All You Need Is Love at the moment. Anyway, ignoring my random ramblings, I hope you all like it!**

**This is dedicated to Happykate0007 since she requested this for being the 50th reviewer for my other story, Tenten's Escape!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I have a plushie!**

Neji sighed. The school festival was coming up and we all know what that means. He exchanged looks with one of his best friends, Tenten. She gave him a looks just as dismayed as he felt. Their other best friend Lee, on the other hand, was excited. Very, very excited. But then again, that is normal Lee behavior... Anyway, moving on. The bell rang and he got up. He and Tenten headed to lunch, Lee wanted to talk to the teacher a bit. It was Gai-sensei after all...

"Ugh, the festival is coming up. That means that we have all this work and stuff for one night, and then it is done." Tenten complained as they walked through the halls. All around them girls were either giving Tenten dirty looks or Neji looks they thought were seductive. Both ignored all the girls.

They slid into their seats with their lunches. Lee joined them shortly after.

"Aren't you all excited for the youthful festival?" He asked them.

"No."

"Nope!"

"What!? How can you not be excited!?" Lee yelled. Neji sighed... again.

"Simple, not only is the chaos and noise annoying and headache inducing, I think we all know of the legend." Neji replied.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Tenten burst out. "You're talking about the one that if someone confesses their love for someone else during the fireworks, they will get together, right?"

"Yeah. That one." Neji said, his eyes narrowing.

"I bet it sure sucks to be you." Tenten said, giggling slightly.

"Thanks." Neji replied, sarcastically.

"You know you love me." Tenten retorted, flipping her hair behind her shoulder (or at least, she did the motion since her hair was in two buns after all...) and placing her feet on Neji's lap.

"And now I'm your foot rest?" He said, it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yup!" Tenten replied simply, leaning back against the wall. The bell rang shortly after and they went to their classes and then home.

The festival was only a week away and the time until then was utter, hectic chaos. Yes, indeed it was. People running around, yelling out orders and such. There was even a rumor that the student council president (Haruno Sakura) had collapsed, foaming at the mouth due to all the stress. And this was only fueled by the fact the vice president (Uchiha Sasuke) took over... But then again, knowing Sakura, her collapsing while foaming at the mouth is not as big a surprise as you would think... Anyway, the week flew by and then it was the Friday of the festival.

-

"NEJI! TENTEN! ARE YOU READY!?" Lee yelled out, bursting into the game room at the Hyuuga Complex where Neji and Tenten were hanging out. Neji sighed as Tenten groaned.

"Do we _really _have to go, Lee?" She asked him, her shoulders drooping.

"Oh yes you do." Lee replied, dragging Neji and Tenten out of the room.

"Aw man."

-

The trio entered the school grounds containing the dreaded... festival. Lee instantly ran off, having spotted his beloved 'youthful cherry blossom' Sakura (with Sasuke mind you) leaving Neji and Tenten to them selves. They decided to walk around for a bit. That was mostly uneventful except one time where Tenten had to restrain Neji from killing Naruto when they saw him helping Hinata with one of the games and standing a little too close for comfort ('10 meters is too close for comfort' Neji told Tenten as she dragged him away). After a while, Tenten convinced Neji to do that game where you throw darts at balloons and try to pop them. Neji got in a couple hits and Tenten popped one every time. People started to gather, observing Tenten's perfect aim. But she got bored after a while and they left, but not before giving away most of her prizes to little kids. All of them except the stuffed panda Neji gave her.

The end of the festival was nearing and it was time for the main event- the fireworks.

Everyone was gathered on the hill or someplace around it. Neji and Tenten had opted to sit in a tree at the edge of the nearby forest. It really was the perfect view.

The show began.

The sky was filled with bright, bursting colors. Booming sounds all around. Light of every color imaginable filled their vision. It was truly a remarkable display. Tenten sat in the tree, legs swinging, staring up at the sky in awe. Just about everyone else was doing the same. Except, that is, one Hyuuga Neji. His gaze was fixed on the girl next to him. He just looked at her, and she didn't notice. Her attention was captured by the fireworks.

"Tenten." Neji tapped her shoulder. No response. "Tenten." He said a bit louder.

"Wha-?" She began, but was cut off by a pair of lips. Neji's, to be exact. But she didn't push him away. And so, they sat there on that branch, under the fireworks, under the light, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**Well, there you have it! I finished! ...And now I feel like writing a one shot about fairies, so look out for that if you are interested. It will most likely be NaruHina. Anyway, please review! Until next time, Ja ne!**


End file.
